Sleeping Beauty's Snap Shoot
by Faz3 G
Summary: A short snap shoot from Sleeping Beauty A La Marauder. A little flick about Severus' pregnancy. Yaoi J x S & M-preg. So... if you don't like yaoi, m-preg or anything, please don't read. Warning : I'm not good at grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg at the end. ;D**

**I'm soooo boring here. So I wrote this story 'cause I'm in mood on humor story. This story is a sequel for "Sleeping Beauty Ala Marauder", so feel free to read that story first, but if you don't read it at all it won't affect you at all. I felt so guilty for my other story, but... here we are. Hope you like it.**

James sigh deeply as he looks at his beloved spouse, beautiful dark hair so long like a curtain fall to his waist, high cheek bones and red full lips. His spouse are a wonderful creature indeed. He smiles lovingly when he sees him frown at the tomes he cradle at his hand while his other hand cares absentmindedly at his slightly bulge stomach where his heir grow steadily inside.

'_His heir.' _His smile stretch wider, his chest flow with happiness and pride. _'Soon I'm gonna have a son or daughter.'_ He grinned happily.

"What are you thinking now, Potter?" Severus growls at his husband whose grinning foolishly at him, perish in thinking every bad thought that might be occurred in his husband head.

'_Merlin spare me with his act all brash with no brain at all. Along with his side kick, that stupid mutt.'_ Severus thought in dread.

"Nothing, love, just admiring my beautiful spouse and thinking what a beautiful baby that we created together." He sigh dreamily. "I'm so happy seeing you like this, all glowing and soon you'll be ripe with my baby inside you." He smile as he looks at Severus' expanding (not to big now) middle.

"Are you saying that **I'M** **FAT** ?" he growls as he slam the tome in his hand at the desk before him.

"WHAT? NOOO, Love!" James startled at his spouse reaction. Sweat drops from his brows._ 'Oh, damn Merlin twist pants, mood swing! Damn me.'_ He thought dreadfully.

"And what do you mean by 'RIPE' ?" Severus shriek indignantly (which he won't admit it later even on his death bed). "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A FRUIT?" he snarl at his husband before he stop abruptly. He blink twice in deep thought before his confuse scowl appear on his brows as some realization down on him. "Are you mocking me?" he narrow his eyes as he stalks forward to where his husband sat.

"What? NO! I was – Hey, it was a compliment for you." James whines loudly.

"Compliment? By comparing your own spouse with a fruit?" Severus eyebrow twitch, "You think that's a compliment?" he growl as he slap his husband head.

"OWW! I'm not saying that, love, I said you look beautiful and glowing with your pregnancy." James says as he clear his throat nervously.

"And pray to tell me and correct me if you can, Mr. Potter, 'I look beautiful and glowing with pregnancy' so I'm not beautiful before?" he sniff loudly.

"Merlin ball, how can you twist all my innocent word into insult. No, Severus, YOU always beautiful, but what I said before you even more beautiful in your pregnancy. See! That's what I said to you before." He said as he gather his sniveling spouse into his arms.

"Really?" Severus whispers softly.

"Yes, love." James assuring him as he kiss Severus' head.

"Why don't you just said so from the start?" He said in deadpan voice. James look down at his husband in disbelieve.

'_I said so from the first time.'_ He thought tiredly. "Whatever you said, love." He sighs loudly. "Come, we should get some rest. It's already late." He said as he stir his husband to their bed.

"Ok."

'_Merlin help me, seven more months a lot of mood swing. Damn!' _James thought dreadfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg at the end. ;D**

"Hei, James!" Sirius exclaim happily as he burst into the dinning room.

"Hey, Sirius." James smile at his best friend. He folds the daily prophet when Sirius sat down beside him.

"Hiya, Sev." Sirius smile widely at the four months pregnant wizard who busily wolf down every meal that spread all over the table.

"Hmm.." He acknowledged the man before him absentmindedly.

"What the hell did you eating?" Sirius exclaim loudly as his face turn green at Severus chosen food.

"What did you think I am eating, mutt?" he snide harshly but never stop stuffing food at his mouth.

Sirius look at his best friend whose still reading the daily prophet at his hand.

"Pstt, James. What did your spouse eating? Are you serious? That's disgusting." He whispers panicky.

"Don't say a word, Siri." James mumbles softly. "Why do you think I read this newspaper and not eating my goddamn breakfast?" he grumbles.

"Merlin pants." Sirius gags a little as he saw Severus ate fried chicken with apple sauce and mayonnaise. "And you never told me these?"

"If I have to suffer with this, you have to suffer with me too. You're my best friend and soon to be godfather. And that's your god child who wants that disgusting way to eat." James hiss with smile on his lips.

"And I should suffer with you?" He whines softly. "But why? That's your goddamn child and your spouse."

"You said something, mutt?" Severus growl at the man before him. His face contorts from bliss to anger. "Care to elaborate with the class?" he smiles sweetly but the vain in his forehead twitch in irritation.

"What? Nothing, of course." Sirius laugh nervously when James clear his throat loudly. "But why did you have to eat fried chicken with apple sauce and mayonnaise?" he tilt his head in confusion.

"Because I want it that way. Any comment?" He huff moodily.

"Of course not. Just an interesting way to eat fried chicken." Sirius said as sweat dropped from his forehead.

"It's delicious. Here. Try it." Severus beam at the dark hair man as he prepares fried chicken with a lot of apple sauce and mayonnaise to Sirius' plate.

"Umm.. Thanks?" he said in hesitation. He looks up from his disgusting fried chicken to Severus' hopeful face with dread and back to his plate. His face turns green again before he looks at his best friend. "Want some, James?"

"Nahh... I don't like sweet food and you know it. Just eat it, Siri." James smile sardonically at his best friend. His face delivers a big warning 'Eat it or die'. Sirius gulps hardly as he turns back to the man before him.

"Why don't you try it, Sirius?" Severus narrows his eyes at his husband's best friend. "You don't like it?" his lips quiver lightly.

"What? Not like that..." Sirius says panicky.

"Eat, Sirius Black." His best friend hiss at his ear. "I swear I'll skin you slowly if you ever make him cry." He smiles sweetly as he folds his arms at the table.

"But, Jamie.." His face pales at his best friend serious face.

"I'm just stopping his crying with food before you came here and now he's going to cry again because you're mouth can't stop asking ridiculous question. So, Siri, yes take the result for your action. Eat it." His eyebrow twitches in irritation.

Sirius gulps loudly before he pick a piece of covered chicken. "I'm sure it's yummy." He grins at the pregnant man before him. He closes his eyes and bit the so so sweet chicken. "Hmmm..." he moans loudly as he push down bile that threaten to burst out of his mouth. "It's great, Sev." He said cheerfully.

"See. I told you so. You should eat too, James." He said to his husband as he gives his husband a plate of the same chicken.

"Ahh..." James startled but he couldn't say anything that wouldn't make his spouse cry again. He glared dagger at his best friend (who wistfully stay silent and avoid looking at his best friend) before he take the said chicken and take a large bite into it. "Eat your meal, Love." James says softly.

Severus grin happily before he wolf his chicken again. "Merlin, warn me to avoid both of you when it's meal time again." Sirius murmur with pale face as he force to eat the dreadful chicken.

"Definitely." James smile sardonically at his friend. "If you still alive to meet another meal time." James scoffs at him.

Sirius' face pale drastically as he squeak forlornly. "Yeah. If I ever survive food poisoning by your husband. Don't let him cook your meal in the future, James. Ever." He swallows painfully.

"Oh.. You'll definitely alive this meal, Siri." James huff softly. "'Cause I'll be the who'll kill you after this torturing session. After all, you're the reason I'm eating this." He smiles wistfully as he think every possible way to tortures his friend painfully.

Sirius gaped at his friend. He open and close his mouth in shock. _'I'm so dead..'_ he thought dreadfully.

"Did you want some more?" Severus asks obviously unaware that both of his husband and his friend in the middle of war. Both of men turn to look at the man before them so fast that they'll break their neck.

"No, no. It's all for you, Love." James shakes his head so fast as he push the plate away from him. Far far away from him.

"No, no. I'm full, Sev. Beside I don't wanna take my godchild food, or I'll be damn myself." Sirius laughs nervously.

Severus eying both of men before him to see the truth on their words. "Ok then." James and Sirius exhale softly, their body sagging in relief.

'_Damn, so close. Merlin, it'll be a long months.'_ Both James and Sirius mourn silently.

"Never, prongs. Never again you knock him up. This one and only. I wonder if I'll ever survive the second one." Sirius grunts softly.

"Pray, Siri. Pray it'll be an heir and a male one." James shakes his head slowly. "Me too wondering if I could ever survive the current pregnancy."

Sirius and James looks at each other before they sigh tiredly. _'I'll be damn indeed.'_ They thought simultantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg. ;D**

Severus stares blankly at the mirror in front of him, inspecting his changing body (so much changing). His hand trailed down from his slightly puff chest (much to his shocking realization which he'll denied for the rest of his life) to his now bulging stomach.

He sighs loudly. He frowns deeply when another realization comes onto him. "James," he says softly.

"Yes, Love." James answers absentmindedly as he snatches his pajamas from the drawer.

"I can't see my toes." He murmurs softly. He bends forward in hope he can (even just for a little) see his damn toes.

James froze in instant before he turns to look at his six months pregnant spouse. Sweat begins to form at his temple. _'Sweet Merlin, bless me with your power. Please don't let it be another mood swing.'_ James prays loudly in his head again and again.

"Of course you can. But you have to bend a little further." James says softly, trying his best to appease his husband insecurities. Severus looks at his husband in curiosity before he tries to bend even further, but much to his chagrin, he begins to stumbles. "But, I prefer you don't try it if no one with you to balancing you." James continue as he grabs his spouse shoulder (much to Severus chagrin) to stabilize his stumble.

"I'm fat." Severus says deadpan.

"You're not fat, Love, you're pregnant." He says as his hands begin to creep down from his shoulder to his bulging stomach.

"I look fat." He sighs loudly, staring at his big stomach in distasteful manner.

"Because in here," James whisper at his husband ear softly "lays our baby, growing up inside your body until he/she ready to come into this world for us." He smiles softly as he cares it lovingly. "And for me, you're beautiful like this. Ripe with our baby inside you and glowing with pregnancy. I can't love you more than this moment." He kiss Severus temple softly and inhale his mint and pine scent. His natural scent which he loves so much.

"And you'll love me less when the baby comes out of me?" Severus asks playfully.

"Like I can love you less." He grins back before he spins his beloved husband around and wraps him tightly in his arms. "I love you so much before that I pursued you high and low until you married me."

"You tricked me into married you." Severus grunts with pout on his red lips.

"Yes, I am and I never regret it." James pecks the pouting lips softly. "And I love you more when you carry my child for nine months and I love you even more when you become the mother of our child." He whispers on Severus mouth before he kisses him fully on the mouth.

His hand grips onto Severus' hips tightly, his tongue swap onto Severus' lower lips. Teasing it to opens up, giving him access into his husband warm cavern before he ravish it througholy. Severus moan softly as James' tongue maps his mouth, teasing his tongue to play with his in passion.

"I'll always love you." James says fiercely as they broke the kiss. His nose bump into Severus' as he smile lovingly at his beloved. Severus looks deeply into his beloved gold brown eyes. He stunned as he saw deep love inside his husband eyes. How much his eyes says how much he adores, love and admiring him. How content he was with him there, wraps tightly in his arms. Severus gulps softly when he turns his head and put it on James' shoulder. His nose right into James throat.

"I know." He murmurs softly. "And I love you too." He whispers softly. His face heating up with his confession. James inhales loudly and he tightens his arms around Severus waist. His grin widen in amazement and happiness.

"After all this time, finally you say it." He breaths deeply into his husband hair. "Thank you, Love." He kisses his hair softly. "Thank you for loving me back."

Severus stays silent and shut his eyes in contentment when his husband rocks them both softly. He sighs as he melts deeper in James arms. "I won't bear your spawn if I'm not loving you."

James laughs loudly. His body shakes in mirth. "Of course. And I never thank you for that." James kisses his head again.

"You should be. You know how much it irritated me to feels every change in your body, oh, and don't forget the mood swing and carving." He grunts loudly.

"I know." He smiles softly, his arms never left his husband body.

"Thank you." Severus says softly.

"For what?" James asks in confusion.

"For forcing me happiness when I refused to took it before. For giving me family that I never had." Severus says mildly. "And for loving me when you could take any good looking person instead of me."

James stops his rocking and slaps his husband back head softly. "You deserve it because you're you. I don't need any good looking person, I only need you. You're mine from the first time I saw you. Never forget that." Severus nods softly. His hand clutches the front of James shirt tightly, afraid if he release it, James would disappear from him.

"I only need my little family. You, me and our children." James says gruffly. "Let's get to bed. You're body need it." He says softly as he stirs Severus into their bed.

They laid down face to face, James arms never left Severus body even in their sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : as usual ;D**

It's a beautiful afternoon when James and Severus sat down together in their living room. James sprawls lazily with a book in his hand while Severus lies on top of his body. Severus' back press tightly to James' warm chest, while Sirius lies in the opposite couch, snoring lightly in his own peaceful nap. They read the latest potion book together (more like Severus read it while James holds it for him) peacefully.

Severus sigh in contentment while his hand caressing his stomach absentmindedly. _'It's so peaceful'_ Severus thought as he turn his body for a bit and snuggles at his husband body. Their body slot perfectly like a puzzle. Severus trails his hand up into his husband hairy chest and caressing it lightly while his eyes never left the potion book.

James inhales deeply into his husband's temple and he entwines their hands together on top of Severus' ripening stomach. Severus looks up at his husband's face and tilts his head backward to fit his lips onto his husband's own lips into chaste kiss.

James smiles into the kiss but never left the lips beneath him. They taste each other lips in leisure way, simply just enjoying each other company and closeness. Severus sighs softly as his lips release James', his eyes never left his husband now red swollen lips. He smiles softly, his finger traces James' lower lip and giggles erupt from his lips when James' tongue following his moving fingers playfully.

James smiles widely as he heard beautiful tingling voice that his husband laugh when his tongue finally catch his finger.

"I love you." The prince whispers softly, his right hand captures Severus' tracing finger and bring it to his lips. He kisses the soft palm and presses it to his cheek. He looks into his spouse's eyes lovingly but his smile never left his lips.

"I know." Severus murmurs. He cares James cheek softly, savoring his stubbles cheek on his palm. He never understands how James ever loved him. He never had anybody to love him before. He never experienced loved or being loved. He doesn't understand how being in loved or loving someone feels even in this right moment. He never had a parents or friends. If this contentment and warm feeling in his chest was love, then he sure is loves this man beneath him.

James kisses his forehead, understand about his husband problem. He didn't expect any reply confession from him. His smile saddened when he thought back about every people he seek when he's digging up his husband childhood. No one ever knows about him, when he was born, who's his parents, where did he lived. What everybody know for sure about him was he's a bad fairy without any explanation requires why he becomes bad or why he done that.

James was glad that he followed his feeling the first time he met him. He knows he was the right one for him. He doesn't care what people said when he married him. And look at him now, the big bad fairy lies peacefully in his arms as he carries their little bundles of joy inside him. Even though he never say 'I love you' to him, he know for sure that Severus indeed loves him. He love him enough to accept and carrying their child within his body, accepting the changing of his role for him and supporting him in his duty to his country.

'_And thinking if he never loves me but I'm knocked him up with my child..'_ James shuddered what would Severus do to him. _'He'll hex me into my kingdom ruin itself.'_ Sweat drop from his temple.

Severus humming softly as he keeps on snuggling to the warm body of his husband in contentment. James cares his side softly when he felt Severus' body become rigid. "What happen?" he asks worriedly.

Severus gapped in surprises. His eyes wide as he looks up to James. "Severus, what happen?" worry increasing in James mind when his husband didn't reply his question.

"Feel it." He squeaks. He grabs James hand and places it into his bulging stomach, right below his belly button.

"What?" James staring in confusion as he felt nothing but Severus ever let his hand go.

"Wait for a second." They stay in silent, waiting patiently for something to happen. James eyes blown wide when he felt movement beneath his palm. He's inhales sharply as grin stretches widely on his lips. His eyes shining with happiness when he felt a flutter movement of his child from the protective womb he/she residing in.

"Merlin, he/she moving." He laughs loudly. "It's so beautiful, Love." James kisses Severus temple hard as he rocks them both happily.

"Yes, it's beautiful. I felt a tiny flutter here and there before but when I asked the mediwitch, she said you can't felt it from the outside. But now he/she begin to kick and punch on my inside," Severus grimace when the tiny hand punch hard on his kidney, "she said you could felt it when they moving around."

James hums softly, his hand caressing the bulging spot where the hand of their child visible. "It's magnificent." He whispers in awe.

"I know." Severus laughs loudly.

"What did you both laughing at?" Sirius asks as he yawns widely, his friends laugh waking him up from his peaceful nap. He arches his back to relieve the kink from his body.

"Our baby moves, Sirius. He/she rolls around." James laughs happily. He never releases his arms from Severus stomach.

"What? Let me feel it, let me feel it." He tumbles when he walks in hurry to the pair.

"It's more like he/she punching and kicking around my inside. Surely he/she did have a great strength." Severus winces slightly as his child kicks his bladder. "I need to pee." He groans as he lifts his heavy body up to go to the loo. "Your child think it's funny to plays with my bladder." He rolls his eyes in irritation.

James laugh loudly as Sirius sat beside him. "Did you felt it?" He asks in curiosity.

"Yep, padfoot. I felt it and it's beautiful." He smiles proudly. "I get a very strong and healthy kid." He puffs his chest like a proud parent should.

"Wait until he/she's born. You'll be the one to changes his nappy in the midnight." Severus growls as he lies back into his husband chest.

"And thank Merlin, we already have a godfather-to-be." James and Severus grins evilly at the dark hair man before them. Sirius gulps loudly.

"Can I retreat my claim as a godfather?" Sirius sweatdrops in panic.

"Of course not." James and Severus say in unison before they snickering when Sirius whines at them being all evil and torturing.

**A/N : Review plz… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg. ;D**

**Hi, there! Thanks for all the reviews, favorite and follower all of you gave me for this fic. I'm so happy whenever I got this 'ping' in my mail. I love writing this fic because it's fun and light story. Except for the last chapter, I'm sorry it was a little bit dark and gloomy.**

**There's two more chapter to go and this snap shoot will be done. So keep on giving me your review and if you have any suggestion for me to write, feel free to let me know.**

**Thanks a lot for everybody who read this fic.**

Severus groan loudly. His in his highest temper, of course he is.

Why?

Who dare to ask him why. His feet swollen, maybe as big as his tummy. His body overheat, his waist hurt like hell (pardon my language) and the most important HE CAN'T A SLEEP IN A WINK FOR ALMOST A MONTH (maybe less, who count?) and his NOSE! His goddamn nose decided to participates to add to his misery too. It decided to get swollen along with his ANKLE. WHAT. A. DAY!

He growl loudly. He decided he HATES mirror. He looks like a clown. He groans in misery.

So, yes. Severus Snape, the big bad fairy who likes to curse anybody who crosses him, is in very very bad mood.

"JAMES!" He screams loudly. He's fuming like a train when his beloved husband (whose he gonna curse back and fro, refuses to come to his aid) never come. "SIRIUS!" He screams again (along with some cursing which make any sailor red in shame) hoping his husband's bestfriend'll come to him.

But of course, that stupid mutt was in hiding too. _'Just like a coward they are.' _He sneers in disgust.

"M-may I help you, Your Highness?" Peter, James attendant skimper timidly into his bed chamber.

"Where's my HUSBAND?" He snarls at the innocent man whose cowering in the very far away wall. If Severus care at all, he (definitely) scare the man would piss himself in the corner of his chamber.

Severus scrunches his nose cutely as he look at the man before him (in the far corner). He lifts his eyebrow, waiting for him to answer his question.

"Umm.. H-he.." he stammers heavily, he wring his hands nervously but he never dare to make eyes contact with Severus.

"Speak clearly, mouse." He hisses loudly. His eyes squint in irritation.

"My Prince James Potter and Sirius Black's inspecting the farthest village and border, Your Highness." He squeaks loudly.

Severus harrumphs loudly. "So, they're flying into the farthest village, eh?" he smirks widely. "Well, what's done is done. You! Come here!" Severus points at the spot before him.

Peter, the attendant, immediately lost his color. His face drain with its color, his body trembles so hard in fright and in his eyes definitely well tears. He scrambles right and left like a mouse with its tail caught in a trap.

"What are you waiting for?" Severus purrs in delight. Definitely happy that someone as suffer as he was (though it was definitely him who makes the man suffer, who cares).

Peter definitely sniffles when he walks step by step until he's in front of Severus. Peter's stuns in awe as he saw Severus smiles brightly at him when he stopsright in front of him. He never thought that the man before him who always brooding and scowl would be so beautiful when he's smiling.

"Help me up and walk to the couch, please and message my feet. It's killing me." Severus groans loudly when his mind caught up again with the pain of swollen legs (everything he mean).

Peter nods his head rapidly as he takes Severus hand and pulls him up from the bed. He walks behind the pregnant man when they walk in silent to the couch. Severus flops on the couch with a heavy sigh and moan in delight when the pillow (which James puts on the couch) support his aching waist.

Peter kneels on the floor and takes one of Severus' feet and begins to messaging it, trying his best to lessening its swollen capacity. Severus moans loudly when Peter's fingers push every hurt button on his feet. He's begun to snooze as Peter hands kept on working on his hurts.

When Peter finishes his message, he saw His Highness was already asleep. He smiles softly when he saw Severus peaceful face so relax and he shakes his head when he saw a very black circles on his eyes.

'_No wonder he was in a very bad mood.'_ He thought absentmindedly. _'And definitely foolish of me to trust every rumor about him eating every servant who comes into his bed chamber.'_ He'd headslap himself fool.

Peter snuck out carefully, trying his best not to disturb Severus nap after he put a light sheet on his body. He closes the door softly and walks away, smile paste on his lips. He decided, he do really like his Prince consort until he hears a very frightening snikers from him. _'Or not.'_ He prays for anyone who will suffer from his grudges (which he thought was his very own Princes).

At night..

James sneaks in into his dark bed chamber. The window's open so the summer's breeze could come in and freshening the hot air inside the room. He saw a very peaceful Severus Snape sleep like a baby.

He smiles softly and hurriedly gone into his shower. He groans happily as he take a shower, wash away every grime that clung into his skin. He changes into his pajamas and prepares to sleep with his beloved husband.

When he was out of the shower, he saw the couch being pull into make shift bed and his mind reeling in confusion.

"Yes, dear husband. You're gonna sleep in that very very comfy couch (which not comfy at all) from now on." Severus glares at husband. James jump in shock when he heard Severus' voice abruptly (which he would deny for the rest of his manly life).

"But, Sev dear." James whines pathetically.

"Don't you dare 'but Sev dear me'." He snarls at him. "You dare to leave me here all day, ALONE, then that's your place in this chamber." Severus hiss at him poisonous as he pointing at the couch. "If you dare to step one foot on this bed, trust me Potter, I'll hex you till the kingdom come." He huff loudly as he flops back on his own very very comfy bed.

James looks fro and back from the couch to the soft bed. He sighs loudly, accepting his fate to sleep on the couch (definitely with no time limit)._ 'I'll definitely won't run away anymore.'_ James pouts as he close his eyes, hoping in the morning his body won't developed too many kinks which Severus hope he'll. And Severus vows he would make James grovel for so many day and night before he can get back into their bed.

Oh yes, Severus Snape definitely could holding grudge whether it's to his own husband or anyone else. _'Serve him right to leave me when I need messages.'_ He grumbles loudly. _'One more month and this hell would stop. You've got to thank me so much, you brat.'_ Severus pout softly as he cares his bulging stomach which his child turning around inside and kicking happily, definitely preventing Severus to get a wink of sleep. And new irritating day begin a new.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : as usual ;D**

**Well, this is the end of the Snap Shoot. I don't really want to write the birthing episode. I'm sorry. But, maybe someday, if I can, I'm gonna try to write it out.**

**Here you are and thanks for reading. Hope you like it. ;D**

Severus Snape, the prince consort, standing behind his desk with rug in his hand. He's sweating heavily as he scrubs the desk clean. He swept his forehead as he looked at the now shining desk happily when Sirius barging into his office room.

"Sev!" he exclaims loudly. His eyes roaming the large room, trying to find the man he's searching all around the castle. Severus glares at the man whose standing at the door. His brow twitches when he saw a sole print mud soiling his shining marbles floor which he's just swept before the mutt come in and soiling it out.

"What are you doing here, Siri?" He asks him icily, eyes never left the sole mud print as if he glares hard enough the insulting print would disappear by itself.

"Oh hey, there you are-" Sirius turn his head to the right and saw the man his looking for. "Merlin me, you sure do so big." He whistles loudly, his eyes never left the round stomach that Severus pregnant belly.

"You said something, mutt?" Severus hiss heatly, eyes burning in flames as he grips the rug tightly wishing that it was the mutt's neck he was gripping in his hand. He would love to wrings that stupid mutt to death.

"Uh oh.. No. I definitely said hey, you look great." He laughs nervously as sweat begins to form at his forehead. "It's really hot in here." He clears his throat as he swept his sweat away.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" Severus repeats his question again as Sirius never giving him the answer.

"Well, just checking you out. I'm away for a month and I would like to say hi to you and my godchild." He grins happily. "By the way, what are you doing with that filthy rug?" he tilts his head in confusion, his eyes staring at rug in Severus' death grip.

"What do you think I do exactly with a rug, Siri?" he smiles sweetly as he waving the insulting rug at the man before him who scrunches his nose in disgust. Well, it was a very dirty rug indeed you can't fault him not wanting to touch or being touch by it.

Sirius shrugs at the black hair beauty before him. "Dunno. I don't even know what you did before I came here." He frown as Severus quirks his eyebrow mockingly.

"You did become stupid after leaving this castle for a month." Severus sneers at him.

"Hey! That's impo- Oh Merlin pants, you cleaning up this room, don't you?" Sirius shrieks indignantly, his finger point at rug that still being held by Severus. "Merlin beard, JAMES! JAMES!" Sirius panicking now, he hollers at his best friend loudly.

"Shut up you stupid, mutt." Severus screams at Sirius and flung the stain rug at his face.

Sirius screams hysterically when the rug struck right into his face. "MY FACE!" He flung the rug as far as he could, he groan and gags loudly as his hand swept his face from every filthy thing that might stuck on his face.

"What happens here?" James panting harshly from running as he came into the office room. "What the hell is happening? Why are there so many screaming around here?" James looks fro and back from his husband and to his bestfriend.

"He threw that filthy rug into my face Jammie." Sirius whines forlornly, his hand never stop cleaning his face. James lifts an eyebrow at his friend in mirth. "Did you see that rug? Yeah, that filthy rug and now it contaminate my good look." He pouts dramatically.

"You'll survive, Siri." James grins at his still whining friend. "But, what are you doing with that rug, Sev?" James asks softly, his confused face questioning his husband.

"Hah! That's what I asked him too before." Sirius shout in triumph as James lips turn upright in amusement with Sirius childish attitude.

"That filthy rug doing what its job." Severus huffing loudly, "It's cleaning your filthy office." Severus sneers at his husband.

"You.. are cleaning my office?" James asks in confusion.

"You do realize that there's-" Sirius throwing his arms to the hall where some maids sweeping the hall, "some maid who usually do the cleaning, right?" He said in disbelieve.

James stunned in silent. His eyes never left his husband's face.

"Of course I aware of that, mutt. So what if I, personally, want to do that?" He narrows his eyes fervently. Sirius gapped at the pregnant man who still glaring heatly at him.

"Merlin pants, you're nesting!" he shouts at the realization. James sputtered as he spun around to look at his shocked friend.

"What the hell did you said, mutt!" Severus throws his hand to the air, annoyed at stupid black hair man. "Are you comparing me with a-" Severus sputtered indignantly, "BIRD?" he snaps nastily. Vein become visible at his temple from the anger that rises in him.

"Uhh.. Jammie." Sirius squeaks at his best friend for help while James sighs heavily. He rolls his eyes and walks to his husband side.

"Sev, careful with your temper. It's near your due date now. You don't want to give birth early, do you?" James hugs his husband lightly; carefully avoid smothering the mound between them.

"He is comparing me with bird." Severus repeats in indignantly.

"No, he's not. It was one of phase with pregnancy. You remember the book, right? The one that we read together last night." Severus stares blankly at his husband. James groan inside when Severus gave him blank stare. _'He didn't remember.'_

"Which one?" he tilt his head in confusion.

"The one which said '_when the mother near her due date, there's an urge in her to prepare a good place for her baby, which usually they do that with cleaning and rearranging their house until she deems it right._' It's been called _nesting._" James explains softly at him.

"Oh.. ok." He answers shortly. His mind still reeling with the new information. James sighs loudly when one crisis has been avoided.

"Umm.." Sirius mumbles softly attracting the attention of the men before him, making them turn their head to Sirius. Sirius looks up to look square into his friend face. "So.. You're nine months along right?" Sirius asks carefully. James narrow his eyes in wary, his arms never left Severus' shoulder.

"Yes?" Severus answers carefully, never trusting what would come out from the black hair man mouth before them. "Why?"

"Well.." Sirius squirms lightly. "Your due date would be 10 days after now, right?." He says slowly when James and Severus nodded their head simultantly. "How's the baby come out?" he asks innocently, face clearly paint in confusion. James and Severus look at him blankly before Severus looks up to his husband, hoping he could give them the answer. James sweatdrops heavily, his mind reeling so fast but no answer came to his mind.

They stayed in silent, so silent even you can hear if a pin drops on the floor.

"You don't even know, right?" Sirius licks his lips nervously. Severus faces paling drastically in panic. And in an instant, his eyes rolls into his socket and he faint into the arms of his husband, making James and Sirius became more panic. Panic shout can be heard from the farthest hall as James and Sirius screaming for mediwitch to help the fainting fairy.


	7. Extra Story

**Warning : as usual and Lizzy, Henry and Maria are my OC. ;D**

**So.. Someone asked me to write one more stories about after the baby was born. Truthfully, I ****don't wanna write about labor, but I guess I did****.**

**Here you are. Hope you like it. Enjoy. ;D**

**1. The Big Day**

James ran so fast, as fast as he could the moment he heard about Severus, his beloved consort, finally gone into labor. He was on patrol on the nearest village to inspect their irrigation problem which causes a very big problem with their crops. He jumped from his horse and barged into the main hall.

He's running to Severus' birthing chamber and instantly flinches when he heard Severus cursing him in so many words and language (some even with a threat with castration to his most precious part).

"Oh God, James. So glad you make it. Come, child, go to your spouse and support him." His mother strode and hugged him warmly when James came into the room. His father squeezes his shoulder in support and understanding (especially when he already got an experienced how gruesome a labor was). When Severus cursing again, the three royal members flinches along with the scream.

"Go now, son. You should see your child birthing process. You should understand how hard and tiring it is so you can remember how precious your family are in the future." His father said wisely. His mother nods, her eyes tearing with joyful. She finally has someone to coddle again, someone who she can spoil and loves. Her own grandchild.

James nods at her parents and gone inside to stay by his spouse side.

"You make it here finally." Severus panting loudly. His face contorts in pain as contraction hit him again.

"How is he? How along he is?" James asks the mediwitch as he grabbed Severus outstretched hand.

"He's fine. The baby head already visible. He need to push again soon." The mediwitch fussing between the laboring male spread thighs, monitoring the baby carefully. "You should go behind him and support his upper body, Your Highness. It'll make him easier when he needs to push again. Especially in this stage of labor." She suggested James.

James nodded and sat behind hurriedly. Severus moans in pain as he begins to push again. "One more push, Prince Consort." She urges Severus when his contraction hit him again. "Oh, the head already come." She smiles softly as she snatch the warm towel and cleans the baby nose carefully. "It won't be long anymore."

"Merlin, kill me now." Severus groans loudly. His head fall into James' shoulder tiredly.

"Not long anymore, Love and we can have our miracle in our arms." James kisses the sweaty forehead.

"It's easy for you to say." Severus groans loudly and begins to push again as the contraction came again.

"Again, Your Highness. This is the hardest part, the baby shoulder already poking." She urges him again. Severus screams as he pushes as hard as he could and after some gruesome and long effort, finally the baby slides from his body. He slump tiredly into his husband welcoming arms.

"You did it, Love." James smiles so wide, tears pricks in his eyes. He never saw something so beautiful until now. He never knows that the first cries of his child would be so wonderful. Severus smiles softly as he saw their child being clean carefully and weight by the mediwitch.

"Congratulation, it's a girl. Your Highness and Prince Consort." She smiles happily as she hand the newborn into her 'mother' arms. Severus looks at his daughter in awe. He touches the tiny nose softly down to her soft cheek and to her tiny fingers and toes.

"She's perfect." Severus murmur softly.

"Yes, she is." James smiles, happiness soar into his chest, tightening and ready to burst from his chest. "She's beautiful, just like you."

Severus scoffs loudly but his eyes never left the still red and squashy baby who laying contently inside the warm pink blanket. The baby opens her eyes softly and blink before yawn widely. James and Severus chuckles softly. They never noticed when the mediwitch cleans and attending Severus carefully (the mediwitch even magicing the afterbirth from Severus of course).

"Can we come inside now?" James' mother poked her head only to see her son and his new little family laid on the now clean bed together.

"Come in, mom, and greet your granddaughter." James grin proudly.

"Oh, she's beautiful." She cooed at the little baby. "Thank you, Severus, for giving me a very beautiful grandchild." She said as she wiped tears that trailing her white porcelain cheek.

"Thank you, son, for giving this old man more happiness in their old days." Henry, James father, smiles softly to Severus. Severus stay silent, he didn't know how to reply their thanks. He nodded at them in acceptance before giving her to Maria (James' mother) who accepted her grand daughter with delight.

"So.. Have you chosen a name for her?" Maria asked the new parent, her eyes never left the tiny miracle in her arms.

"Yes." Severus says. James quirks his eyebrow at his spouse. They never talked about baby name before. "I'd like to name her Elizabeth Maria Potter." Severus says, his eyes looking straight into Maria eyes. "If you don't mind, of course." He says softly before he looks at his husband in approval.

Maria's breath hitch in surprise. She cares the soft cheek softly with the back of her finger. "I would love to. Thank you, for naming her after me." Her voice quiver with happiness and wonder. James smile softly at his mother and daughter as he kisses Severus' temple.

"Thank you for giving her a beautiful name." James whispers into Severus' ears softly.

"Sorry, I never asked for your opinion." Severus fidget guiltily.

"I don't mind it. And it's my fault too that I never asked you about name. I'm too busy with the kingdom and left it all to you." He sighs in regret. His arms tighten around Severus. "Hit me in the head next time I done that again in the future." James asks loudly.

Severus' body become rigid "Again?" he squint his eyes to his husband as Henry clear his throat loudly, attracting Severus and James attention.

"Well, seeing you haven't given James an heir, I should say yes Severus you have to get pregnant again in the future." He said firmly, his face soften in apology at the gaping man before him. Severus stares blankly at his father-in-law before he faint successfully from tired and shock.

**2. One year later...**

James looks at his daughter fondly as she rise into her knees, trying her hardest to stand on her little feet and made her parents proud. James smiles softly when he saw the beautiful picture of his little family, Severus knelt three steps from her daughter and urging her softly to walks to him while his daughter smiles widely and begin to take her first step into her daddy' outstretches arms.

Maria stand beside Severus with a camera in her hand, catching every moment from her first smile, teeth, sitting down, every first moment of his daughter. Everybody in the kingdom adored their little princess, especially Sirius who came the day after his goddaughter was born with a lot of presents. She's an apple of her father and godfather. They spoil her to root along with her grandparent and the little princess knows about it. All of them has been wrapped on her little finger and would grant her almost everything the moment her bottom lips quiver.

Nobody surprise to found out that Severus always become the sterner parent who guide and teach her in everything. He always glares if he found out anybody who would spoils his daughter to root (he even berates James hard when he found out James gave him a paper to destroy because his daughter cries when James didn't gave it to her).

James sighs in contentment and laugh loudly when Severus and Maria cheers loudly, kissing Lizzy on the cheek and forehead when she successfully walked into his daddy' arms without falling on her bottom.

James smiles softly when he memorized the display in front of him fondly. His beautiful spouse smiles, his daughter free laughs and his mother happiness. He would always wish that this moment would never end. He even wishes that his daughter would never grow up (only his wistful thinking of course).

**3. Pregnant Again?**

The moment Severus becomes ill every morning, he already curious about the strange illness. He went to the mediwitch who attended Severus when he was pregnant with Lizzy.

"Congratulation, Prince Consort, you're pregnant three months along." She smiles widely. Severus stunned and smile watery before thanking her and gone to his room.

"What's wrong, Love?" James asked as he hugs Severus tightly from behind. He kisses his temple lovingly.

"I'm pregnant." He murmured. James stunned and looked at his husband face.

"Really?" he asks softly.

"I'm checking with the mediwitch this noon." He answers as he turns to look at his husband.

"That's great." He smiles widely. He kisses Severus mouth hard and picks him up with east, like Severus weight nothing in his arms.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Severus sighs loudly. "After all this time, finally I can get pregnant again." Severus laughs in happiness.

James nodded, his eyes watering with happiness. After three years, they tried whenever they could to get Severus pregnant again but they got nothing until this time. They searched high and low about Severus pregnancy but it gave them nothing. They didn't know what triggered the first pregnancy and how to make Severus pregnant again. They become losing hope for another child and finally, their wish has been granted one more time. Another child and James vows he would always be there along pregnancy. He didn't know if they can get another child again and he already taking for granted in the first pregnancy.

Severus put his forehead on James'. They stay in silent as they enjoying their happiness together. James cares Severus still flat stomach lovingly. _'My child'_ James thinks wistfully.

"If this child a boy, I would love to name him Henry James, but if it's girl, I would love to name her Serena Adine. What did you think?" James murmur softly. Severus humming absentmindedly, savoring the serene moment with his husband.

"I love that." He smiles widely, happy that James already thinking about their second child names. James kisses him again lovingly.

"Thank you." James kisses his lips softly. "Thank you for always being here with me. Thank you for giving me beautiful children and I never thank you for that, ever. Please forgive me." James' breathe hitch in his throat.

"And I never thank you for giving me this experiences and opportunity." Severus claps their hands together and brought it between them. They smile at each other as they fall into bed together, dancing together in loving dance of passion.

**4. The Second Birth**

James waiting patiently besides the bed Severus occupied. He was in so much pain and from what the mediwitch said it was a very difficult birth. Their baby's arms stuck inside Severus because he's born with legs first. The baby was in the wrong position to be born.

There's so much blood pooling around Severus' and he's becoming more tired because the long labor. His strength leaving him every minute the baby keeps on staying inside him. The mediwitch become more worry about him but Severus refused to give up.

Never in all James' life he felt so scared but now he's terrified. He prays to every God that ever exists to help his husband and son. He felt like crying but he can't shed a tear in front of his husband, he's still trying so he refused to give up hope.

"Safe the child." Severus whisper tiredly, tears now pouring from his eyes and his face pale so much. His eyes blank and losing its shine.

"No. I prefer to choose you if I have to." James says softly. "Don't leave me, please, I need you here with me." James voice hoarse with tears. "Lizzy need you here and we always could try to get another one if we couldn't save him." James begs him, he kisses Severus face softly. His lips quiver softly evertime he kisses his Severus.

"You know we can't do that." Severus sighs softly. His lips quirks in soft smile. "It would be me or both of us." He looks straight into his husband. "Safe the baby." Severus says to the mediwitch whose face pale with the difficult situation. She already knows it was either both of them died or one of them but more so Severus.

"Of course I'll safe the heir, Prince Consort, but let me try to safe you both." She replies firmly. "I'm gonna try something, though I never done this before." She murmurs softly, "but it might help both of you." She says as she sterilizes her hands.

"Please try as hard as you could." James nods his head in consent, his eyes never left Severus'.

"It'll be hurt, please bear with it." She says to Severus. Severus nod tiredly. The mediwitch tried as gentle as she might be to wiggles her fingers at Severus birthing channel but it's still hurt him greatly. He screams but stay as still as he might. Tears pouring freely from his eyes, his arms squeeze James' hard but James never felt it.

The mediwitch tried to rearrange the baby position so he could come out freely as fast as she could. The moment she pulls her hand out, Severus begin to push again. The mediwitch watches him worriedly, the pushing more shorter and but finally the baby begin to slide out of his body. James kept on whispering, encouraging his husband to keep on trying until the baby out freely from him.

Severus gasps loudly, his breath laboring before his eyes closing softly. He exhales and his body stays still. No breath taken from the male on the bed. James shakes him hard and screaming his name but he didn't move, tears pouring freely from his eyes. The mediwitch shove James urgently before she chants rapidly, trying to safe the now still form of her Prince Consort. James being held by his father, away from the mediwitch's way. He try to stays strong for his family though his heart breaking into pieces, for his son who now sobbing in his arms, for his wife who now crying loudly in the end of the bed, for Sirius-whom he thought as his second son-as he tries his best not to cry for his best friend and the new born baby who lost his 'mother' before he can know him and for his grand daughter who now lost her beloved daddy.

Sadness and cries can be heard from the room and he can do nothing but stand still, wishing to every deity to give them a miracle.

**5. Dream or After Life ?**

Severus breathes softly, his body felt light and painless but he seem can't opened his eyes. It felt so heavy and he don't have energy to open it. He felt so peaceful and he begun to doze off again when he heard a cries. _'Whose cries is that?'_ he thought idly. He tries to opens his eyes again when the cries begun to increase. _'Harry? Lizzy?'_ he thought in panic. _'What happens to them?'_ his eyebrow knitted in panic, trying to find the source of the cries that ringing in his ears.

Severus exhales softly, his eyes blur as he checking all around him. "Sev?" he heard James' voice from his right. "Merlin, Sev." His voice trembles in happiness and relief. Severus tries to focusing his eyes on his husband, but it fails him. He heard James calling in urgency for the mediwitch and not a second later, he felt someone prodding and touching him.

"He's gonna be alright." The mediwitch says in relief. "Just let him a lot of rest and don't let him out of the bed. He need a lot of bed rest until further notice." He heard her giving instruction to James. "I'm gonna tell the chef to give him a lot of fluid and the list of soft meal he can consume. Please avoid giving him food outside of the list." She says softly.

"The baby?" Severus slurs softly. "What happen? Lizzy? Harry?" he prods urgency. "Who's crying?" he asks worriedly.

"It's Harry. He's hungry but the nanny already attending him, don't worry. Just get some rest." He says softly as he kisses Severus temple lovingly. "You made me worried to death." James hiccupped softly. His hand caressing Severus' palm softly as if he's afraid to hurt him further.

"I'm fine." Severus says sleepily. His eyes begin to drop again to sleep. "He really does alright?"

"Yes, Harry's fine. I promise. Sleep now and the next time you wake up, I'll bring him to you." He squeezes Severus' hand in assurances.

"Ok." He sighs as he begin to fall into deep sleep one more time.

"Thanks Merlin you wake up." He sniffs loudly, tears falls freely into his cheek again. James' hand never left him even a second. He even never left his side all this week, waiting patiently for him to open his beautiful black eyes again. Praying every minute that God would let him came back to them, to him and his children. He doesn't know if he could raise his children by himself without his husband beside him. He couldn't even saw his son all this time without forming hatred to his own son and to him himself.

Hating for his son for killing his spouse in birth and hating himself for wanting an heir even though it risked everything on his spouse health.

**6. The Recovery**

Severus sits on his bed, James never left his side since he woke up three days ago. Severus tried everything he could to made his husband go to attended the kingdom again but he refused. James even told him that Henry helped him to rule the kingdom until he can attend it by himself again.

Severus sighs softly as he look down to his newborn son, His Harry. His green eyes blink sleepily. He yawns widely and snuggles into his daddy's arms contently. James fussing around, arranging everything though in Severus opinion there's nothing to arrange anymore.

"James, come here please. Sit with me." Severus says softly, trying not to wake the babe in his arms. James looks at him and strode to fulfill his husband wish. "What are you thinking of?" Severus looks straight into his husband guilty filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." James whisper guiltily.

"What for?" Severus asks in confusion, not understanding what James been sorry about.

"Because my selfishness, you nearly lost your life." James says firmly, squaring his shoulders as he made his confession. "I even hate our son, whom you gave your life to gave him a chance to live, when you in coma." He gulping hard, his eyes watered slightly. His face pinch in self hatred.

Severus says silent. He wants to headslap his husband so hard for his foolishness but he understands his dilemma. He might do the same thing if their situation had been reversed. Severus cares his husband stubbles cheek softly.

"I never blame you for everything happened, you know that. Even if I ever lost my life in giving this tyke birth, I would never blame you. I asked the mediwitch to safe him first before me, you heard me when I instructed her." He taps James chin when James averts his eyes. "I understand your hatred for him but it never been his fault, James. But I understand your reasoning and I would never blame you for that. He's our son and I'm alive. I don't want our little family to crumbles because of this. I love you and I love our children. I wanted this pregnancy just like you. It's our decision together and I know the consequences that I'm facing when I kept the pregnancy. So, please cease this self hatred because if someone was guilty in this event, it would be me. I want this pregnancy more than you want an heir. It was my selfishness that brought all of it."

Severus touch James' forehead with his. He kisses James' lips softly. James cares Severus' arm softly before he look down at the sleeping boy. He smiles softly, his hand hovering lightly at the babe forehead before he caressing him softly.

"I hated him because he's the living token of my failure for keeping you safe." James whisper softly.

"I know. But it doesn't mean anything now. We're okay." Severus smiles encouragingly at his spouse. He puts the sleeping babe into James' arms. "Take him to his crib and then please come to bed with me. I miss sleeping with my husband." Severus says as he ushers his husband away after he kisses his nose lightly.

James smile widely and nodded his head. He took the babe to his own chamber so he could sleep in his crib before he lies down with his beloved spouse. His heart lighten as the burden being lift from his chest and for the first time after his Severus coma, he believes everything would gonna be alright.

**A/N : So sorry that the last part a little bit angst. It's really the end and I won't make another extra story, I'm sorry. :) **


End file.
